


Co ja robię ze swoim życiem?

by Sarita1999



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alkohol, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Dean Winchester - Freeform, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, czkawka - Freeform, kotki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarita1999/pseuds/Sarita1999
Summary: Pewnie nikt już tego nie przeczyta, Sabriel się skończył ;_; Ale wrzucam to, nie mam siły nic kończyć, złapała mnie chwila weny i powstało to "coś". Niedorobiony artysta ze mnie, no cóż. Może ktoś się pośmieje chociaż. Miłego wieczoru <3





	Co ja robię ze swoim życiem?

Pewnego razu, była to środa,  
kiedy na dworze panowała zła pogoda,  
Archanioł Gabriel przy stole siedział  
i Internet ze swym wdziękiem przemierzał.

Poszukiwał czegoś co go rozbawi,  
da mu szczęście, ewentualnie go zaciekawi.  
Aż wreszcie, po upływie sporego czasu,  
znalazł film o kocie z Teksasu.

Był nim nad wyraz bardzo rozśmieszony,  
podniecony, nakręcony i jeszcze nacieszony,  
Gdy wtem, ni zowąd, tak całkiem nagle,  
poczuł, że dostał straszliwą czkawkę.

Męczył się z nią, próbował zwalczać,  
lecz nic znanego nie chciało pomagać.   
Więc bezradny, nie wiedząc co czyniąc,  
udał się po radę, pod nosem swym kwiląc. 

Winchesterowie – bo ów do nich się zwrócił,  
śmiali się z niego, że ich bałamuci.   
Lecz, kiedy po chwili niespodziewanie czknął,  
odjęło im mowę, aż Gabriel się wzdrygnął.

Potem odbyła się braterska narada,  
kto pierwszy z nich ma wspomóc biedaka.  
Więc, kiedy Dean powiedział „Chodź do mnie”  
Gabriel ze strachem pomyślał „Bogowie…”

„Napij się wódki. Ona pomoże.  
Uwierz mi, chłopie, wiem co ta może.”  
I choć Gabriel niechętnie chciał,  
na radę Deana z obawą swą przystał.

Zakupił alkohol i pił go i pił,  
dawał z siebie wszystko, ile miał sił.  
I kiedy wypił butelek pięć,  
nagle na spanie przyszła mu chęć.

Śniło mu się, że lata w przestworzach,  
lecąc nad rybami pływającymi w morzach.  
Czuje delikatne wiatru muskanie,  
i słyszy zbyt głośne… mlaskanie, parskanie ? 

Wtem jego sen nagle się skończył,  
gdy zobaczył Łosia, który się marszczył.  
Pochylał się nad nim i głaskał po głowie,  
jak dziecko, po jakiejś większej chorobie.

Na twarzy miał jednak grymas obrzydzenia,   
gdy słyszał Archanielskie wielkie biedolenia.  
O tym, że nigdy nie pozbędzie się czkawki  
i obiecuje, że będzie pić tylko we czwartki.

Kiedy Sammy ledwo to usłyszał,   
naraz sobie coś mądrego pomyślał :  
„Czkawkę ponoć można zwalczyć w sobie,  
kiedy człowieka pozbawia się możności w mowie”

Wstał szybko z kolan, tak wręcz gwałtownie,  
że, aż Gabriel upadł niezbyt łagodnie.  
I chodził po pokoju, szukając pomysłu,  
koncepcji, planu, jakiegoś zamysłu.

Jak tu pozbawić Gabriela tlenu,   
nie chcąc go jednak podduszać w cierpieniu.   
Jak mu tu ulżyć i pomóc w potrzebie,  
tak, aby nie skończyło się na jego pogrzebie.

Wtem wpadł na pomysł iście genialny,   
choć może trochę zbytnio trywialny.   
Pomoże Archaniołowi uporać się z problemem  
Całując go wyniośle, porywczo, z uśmiechem.

Z ową myślą spojrzał na Gabriela,  
starając się przybrać minę uwodziciela.  
Odgarnął swe długie włosy z twarzy   
I podszedł do chorego, który…marzył ? 

Był zamyślony i jakby skupiony,  
Choć czkał dalej niczym natchniony.   
Siedział po turecku na drewnianej podłodze,  
W duchu chcąc zabić się na ruchliwej drodze.

„Nie bój się, biedaku. Wszystko będzie dobrze”,  
odparł Sammy, brzmiąc bardzo mądrze.  
Gabriel spojrzał na niego smutno,  
Wątpiąc w te słowa, myśląc „Za późno”

Wtem niespodziewanie Sam go pocałował,  
i uwierzcie mi, że wcale chłopak nie żałował.  
Gdyż nasz Archanioł znał się na rzeczy,  
Potrafił całować, proszę mi wierzyć. 

I kiedy się wreszcie od siebie oderwali,  
to gwałtownie powietrze oboje zaczerpywali.  
Gdyż ich całowanie było tak niespodziewane,  
że, aż obojgu zabrakło śliny w gardle. 

Milczeli chwilę, czekając w skupieniu,  
czyżby kuracja ulżyła w cierpieniu ?.  
Mijał czas, sekundy, minuty…  
a Gabriel siedział niczym napruty. 

Ale…nic wielkiego się nie wydarzyło.  
Świat nadal istniał, życie ciągle było.  
Lecz ku wielkiej euforii Gabriela,  
czkawka nareszcie sobie zniknęła.

W przypływie radości pocałował znów Sama,  
licząc, że tamten nie uzna go za chama.  
I cieszył się ogromnie, gdy tylko poczuł,  
że chłopak z uśmiechem odpowiedział w ten sam sposób.

Tak oto kończy się ten przydługi wiersz,  
Pełen akcji, miłości i czkania też.  
Życzę więc wam wszystkim miłego dnia,  
i obyście teraz nie dostali czkawki, pa, pa. :)


End file.
